Domino's Diclonius
by XYamiLov3sKuraX
Summary: "I'll destroy you, all of you".After seeing his father die before his eyes,Yami's filled with anger,bitterness and hatred.From those feelings;the darker side of his personality has been unleashed.It's goal is the destruction of humankind.
1. Yami's Missing

Domino's Diclonius

Um, ok this is my first attempt at writing a fanfic so please bear with me. I accept criticism, and please no flames, or I'll hunt you down and use my vectors on you

(Laughs evilly)

Summary: Yu-Gi-OhxElfen Lied. This is not a crossover, although the flashbacks do crossover with Elfen Lied. I decided to make Yami Yugi #35 of Elfen Lied instead of Mariko, you know why because it's my fic that's why. Yami has been living with a terrible secret. After seeing Yami using his vectors, Yugi and the others ask just what the hell is he? Yami's answer, "I'm what you call a diclonius"

Fiction Rated: M for blood, gore, violence, swearing and nudity.

Disclaimer: I don't own either Yu-Gi-Oh or Elfen Lied. Yu-Gi-Oh belongs to Kazuki Takahashi-Sama. I have no idea who owns Elfen Lied. I know that it isn't me. But a girl can wish can't she?

HERE I GO

Oh, one more thing Yami is Yugi's older cousin.

Italics-flashbacks 

"Talking"

(Thinking)

Chapter 1 Yami's missing

It was a normal day at Domino High( a/n: is that how you spell it?) However Yugi and his friends don't know that their day will get weirder. " Ne, Yugi-kun! Yugi turned around to see Anzu waving at him." Hey Anzu-chan" he greeted her. Anzu noticed that he seemed bothered and asked "what's wrong Yugi-kun?" you can tell me, she said

"Oi, Yugi! They both turned around to see Jou and Honda with Ryou and Bakura(a/n: they are separated & lovers) holding hands." Hey guys" Yugi and Anzu greeted them both noticed Ryou and Bakura holding hands. " So I guess that you two are together huh?" Anzu asked pointing to their hands. Ryou blushed at that comment.

"So how long have you two been together?" she asked. " one week" replied Bakura with that said he turned and kissed Ryou on the mouth in front of everyone. After getting over the shock. Someone yelled out" dude we don't want to see you two make-out, how disgusting. With that comment Bakura sent him to the shadow realm."Um, was that really necessary Kura-chan?" asked Ryou. "Hell yeah it was.

Everyone groaned and fell anime style. " Yugi!" hey look it's Duke,"(a/n: I don't know his Japanese name) pointed Honda, "What's up man"" Trouble it's Yami" replied Duke" "What about Yami"asked Yugi, "did something happen to him?" Yugi feared for his cousin even through he knew Yami could take care of himself. Duke told them what happened.

_Flashback_

_Yami and Duke were playing Duel Monsters when a car pulled up. Out came two people wearing suits. One of them asked, "are you Yami Mouto?" he pointed to Yami." Yeah who wants to know?" asked Yami. He didn't trust these two men and his vectors were ready to come out and rip the two men into pieces. (a/n: no one knows that Yami is a diclonius) "relax, we just want to talk if that's all right with you?" replied the man who was smoking a cig. Then he pulled out a gun which he pointed to Duke," unless you want something to happen to him" Yami sighed and said "all right I'll go, but try anything and I'll rip your fucking head off! Got me" Yami climbed into the backseat of the car. Duke then ran to find Yugi._

_End flashback._

"What do you mean Yami went with two strange men!" yelled Yugi. "We have to find him right now!" he started hyperventilating " Whoa, calm down Yug" it was Jou trying to calm down his friend, " I'm sure his fine"."Hey was he wearing his duel disk?" this question was directed towards Duke. " yeah he was why?" "

"Because we can ask rich-boy to use his tracking system to help us find him." " Alright let's go" having said that they went towards Kaiba Corp to find Kaiba.

Author notes: so how was its? Did you like it or did you hate it? Please review and tell what I did wrong. I reading the other Yu-Gi-Oh crossovers when I realized there wasn't any Yu-Gi-OhxElfenLied crossovers so I decided to write one. I'll try and update as much as I can until next time Sayonara.

Up next chapter two: Yugi-tachi find Yami and see something horrifying.


	2. Warehouse Massacre

**Domino's Diclonius**

Hello, it's me your lovely author Seiyaryu87. Now I present to you the second chapter of my story (see title above)

Summary: Yu-Gi-OhxElfen Lied. This is not a crossover people. It just has Elfen Lied elements. I decided to make Yami #35 instead of Mariko. Yami has been living with a terrible secret. The secret is that he's the strongest diclonius alive. After seeing him using his vectors, Yugi and the others ask him "What are you"? Yami's answer" I'm a diclonius. Using the power of the millennium necklace they travel to Yami's past.

Fiction rating M: for blood, gore, violence, swearing and nudity.

Disclaimer: I don't own either shows. The only thing I own is this story. Yu-Gi-Oh belongs to the great Kazuki Takahashi-sama. As for owns Elfen Lied I have no clue.

Ok, just to clear some things up people. Yami is Yugi's cousin and the reincarnation of Atem.

Italics-flashbacks 

"Talking"

(Thoughts) 

Chapter 2 Warehouse Massacre

Yami blinked to see where he was. He tried to move his arms and failed in doing so. He looked at his arms and noticed that he was chained to a wall. (Where am I and how did I get here?) Yami wondered. (Last thing I remember is hearing that guy scream and then everything went black.) Yami's gaze went to his left shoulder; he noticed that it was wrapped in bandages. (Huh, If I was shot my vectors should have be able to deflect the bullet) he pondered (unless something happened to them like last time when I was five years old.) Yami then let all his vectors come out. When he noticed that they came out he was relived. (Now to get rid of these chains) Yami was about to grab the chains with his vectors when he heard someone coming. Yami slouched down and pretended that he was asleep. The soldier looked at Yami with disgust. "So the freak is still out," he said with a sneer, he grabbed Yami by his hair and started shouting, "Get up you bastard" The soldier then started to hit Yami in the face, he hit Yami five times and was about to hit him again when Yami decided to open his eyes. Yami unleashed his vectors and just when the soldier held up his hand to hit Yami he let a scream of pain. Yami had ripped out his hand. The man looked at his right arm that had a stump where his hand was, blood was spurting everywhere. The man looked and saw Yami with an eerie look on his face. For the first time in the soldier's life he was terrified. He had heard stories from other people about diclonius, how vicious they were and how they kill humans without remorse. So when he joined the SAT team he hoped to put an end to the diclonius race for he thought they didn't deserve to live in this world. He learned that diclonius have these invisible psychic arms called vectors and that each diclonius has a different range of meters that their vectors can reach. The soldier looked at Yami and noticed that the key to Yami's chains was gone. Yami used his vectors to grab the key from the man's pocket. Yami unlocked himself and he rubbed his wrists. The soldier started to panic. He was thinking (what do I do?) He was now looking at the strongest diclonius alive, and he thought what the squad captain had told them before arriving in Domino city.

_Flashback_

"_Now before we arrive in Domino city I want to brief you in our mission" Tanaka said" we will be hunting a diclonius" he looked at the hundred soldiers before him. One soldier spoke up "so why are there so many of us, don't diclonius have only have four vectors?"_

Tanaka said," the diclonius that we're after has twenty-six vectors with a range of eleven meters, you all have heard about Lucy right?" he asked. Some of the soldiers nodded." Well number35 is a worse monster than Lucy." "He's the strongest diclonius. Some soldiers paled at that comment. How would they capture him? One of the soldiers named Kazuki spoke up" sir do you have a picture of the target?" Tanaka held a picture of a male; his hair had three colors black with reddish pink hair that was on the tips of his spiky hair, he also had blonde bangs that also spiked up. His eyes were a crimson red. The soldiers studied the picture. " Your target is named Yami Moutou; he's eighteen years old, currently he lives with his cousin and grandfather. He attends school at Domino High where he's a senior" "Now capturing him won't be easy believe me, he's been on the run since he was five years old but we captured him once six years ago and unfortunately he escaped." " Before escaping he killed a hundred and thirty people in five minutes, and that's the last that we ever saw of him"" Our mission is just to capture him not kill him". Kazuki was trembling with excitement he suited up and got ready.

End flashback

Yami looked at the soldier and asked" are you afraid of me?" Kazuki grabbed his gun and aimed at Yami. Yami smirked" Do really believe that could work on me?" Kazuki was about to pull the trigger when he let out a scream of pain. Yami had ripped out his other hand. " Now I going to rip out your limbs one by one," Yami told Kazuki. Yami began ripping out his arms and legs. Yami lifted Kazuki by his neck with his vectors. Yami ripped off his head. More soldiers came in when the heard Kazuki scream, they looked and noticed Yami was out of his chains. Yami looked at them and sent out his vectors towards them. By the time he was done there was nothing but heads, legs, arms and torsos. Yami was thinking about how he got here.

Flashback

Yami was sitting in the backseat of a car driving around Domino city. After driving around for a while the car stopped at the pier. Both of the men got, and one of them opened the back door for Yami.

"Ok, do you mind telling me what we are doing at the pier?" Yami asked. The man with the black hair replied" we don't want to get citizens involved, you know because that will be a pain in the ass.

The blonde hair one said" yeah, we just wanted to talk to alone in private." " You horned freak."

Both men pulled out guns and said" we know you're a diclonius, Mr.Moutou or should we say number 35."

Yami gasped at that comment and asked," how did you know?"

"Boy, you were a pain in the ass to track down, sorry kid but we have our orders."

Yami just smirked at them and started to laugh. "What's the fuck is so funny?"

Yami replied," what's so funny is that you think you can kill me."" I'm a diclonius remember?"" My vectors can just repel the bullets".

Before either of them could fire a shot. The blonde screamed in agony. The other one turned to see his partner clutching his left shoulder. Blood was squirting everywhere. He looked down at his feet to see the arm lying there. Yami looked at them and said" Sorry, but I'm not going to die just yet", after saying that he used his vectors to rip the blonde ones torso in half. " Now it's your turn," he pointed to the black haired man.

Before Yami could use his vectors to send the man's head flying. He felt a pain in his shoulder and gasped. Yami fell to the ground.

"Kazuki, you jack-ass, what the fuck took you so long?" " Relax man." Kazuki retorted back. " So this is the famous number 35, correct?" " Yeah, that's him alright the one that has been missing for six years."

"So what do we do with him?" Kazuki asked. The black haired man, Yuri answered" Put him in there." Yuri pointed to the warehouse behind. Some soldiers grabbed Yami and dragged him towards the building. Yuri called after them" Don't forget to put him in restraints."

The soldiers looked at Yami. They grabbed his wrists and put chains around them. One of the soldiers, Zaku wrapped his shoulder in bandages." How long do you think he'll be out"? " Hard to say." Zaku asked" Captain Tanaka, did he really kill a hundred and thirty people in just five minutes?" Tanaka replied" Yes he did and that's something I'll never forget."

End flashback

Yami continued to think (shit, I thought this was all over with, but I guess these people just don't when to quit)(If they want a war, I'll give them one.) (Soon they will see they shouldn't mess with me.) Yami looked around the building. He saw the soldiers and said" here we go."

So that's the end of this chapter. I should be updating on a weekly basis because I just finished high school. I'm so happy

Read and review

Laters, Seiyaryu 87


	3. Yami's A What?

Domino's Diclonius

Summary: see first chapter

Rating: see first chapter

Disclaimer: I no own Yu-Gi-Oh or Elfen Lied. If I did, why in bloody hell would I be writing Fanfictions? The only thing that I own is this plot and that's all.

Thanks for all the great reviews.

Sorry for the late update. Anywhoos here's the next chapter.

"Talking"

(Thoughts)

_Flashbacks_

Ch.3 Yami's a What!

Yugi was running to Kaiba Corp, and as he was running his thoughts wondered. (Yami, where are you? I hope that you're all right) (Why would someone want Yami that badly? Is there some thing that Yami's not telling us?) Yugi was so caught up in his thoughts that he ran in toMokuba. Both individuals were knocked on the ground. "Ow, what hit me"? Both Yugi and Mokuba said at the same time." Hey, I recognize that voice" Mokuba said" It's Yugi". Mokuba got up from the ground and dusted himself off. " Yugi, are you ok? Yugi looked up to see Mokuba and Kaiba standing there.

" Yeah, I'm ok" Mokuba held out his hand to help Yugi up. "So, where's the fire"? Mokuba teased. "Huh"? Yugi had blank expression on his face" What fire"? " There's no fire". " Yugi" Mokuba giggled, "It's just an expression." " I meant to say why are you such in a hurry"?

"I was rushing to see you and your brother" Yugi replied. Kaiba decided to speak up. "What for"? He asked giving Yugi a glare. Yugi was unfazed by the glare (a/n: remember that Yugi is used to Kaiba and his glares). " I was wondering if it's not too much trouble to use your tracking system"? He asked. Yugi noticed that Kaiba was not budging, so Yugi gave him the chibi puppy-eyes of doom. (Not the puppy-eyes) Kaiba thought. Mokuba also gave his brother the puppy-eyes.

" Ok, fine" Kaiba said in defeat." So who do you want to track down, the mutt"? " No, I want to track down Yami" Yugi answered. Mokuba asked" is he missing"? Yugi told them what happen this morning.

" Alright we'll help you" Kaiba got out his laptop and started typing. " If he's still has on his duel disk, I should be able to pinpoint his location. Few minutes passed when Kaiba spoke up, " I found him." "Where is he, is he nearby?" Yugi asked. "He's at the pier in warehouse B" Kaiba answered. " Thank you, Kaiba" Yugi said. "Um, do you have a cell phone I could use so I could call the others to tell them where to meet us?" "Sure you can use mine" Mokuba held out a silver razor phone.

Yugi called everyone and told him or her to meet at Domino Pier. All of them where there in fifteen minutes. " Yami if you're here please answer me" Yugi yelled out. " He's not answering" Bakura was getting annoyed " Let me." " I'll get him to answer" Bakura took a deep breath. He shouted, " Baka Pharaoh, are you in there" at the top of his lungs. Bakura knew that would get Yami's attention and waited for Yami to yell out" What the hell do you want damn tomb robber" But there was no answer. " Why don't we go in the warehouse?" Ryou suggested. "Maybe we'll find him in there" " Good idea" Jou agreed.

As they were making their way in to the warehouse when they heard a blood-curling scream. "What the hell was that?" Duke yelled out. They all ran in to the warehouse. The sight before them was gruesome that none of them said anything. Anzu put her hand over her mouth to prevent herself from throwing up. On the ground were twenty soldiers, who were all members of the SAT team. The bodies were everywhere. They noticed that some of them had their arms or legs chopped off. " Who could have done this?" Anzu asked. Before anyone could give her answer they heard a groaning sound. Kaiba looked down at the ground. One of the soldiers was still alive. "Hey, what happened here?" Kaiba asked.

The soldier looked at Kaiba, sighing he answered" I'm a member of the SAT team." " I was sent to capture someone and bring them back to the lab but something happened" He shuddered " We shot him with tranq dart to knock him out and it was suppose to keep him knock out until we got back to the lab" The soldier continued on" But he woke up and broke the chains we put him in and what happen next was a massacre." What happened?" Honda asked. The soldier spoke in a calm voice " He killed twenty of my comrades in less then a minute". He snapped his fingers." Just like that he ripped them into pieces" " If you see him stay back eleven meters from him." " Why?" Mokuba asked. Before the soldier could give him answer when he made a gurgling sound. His heart was pulled out of his body.

" Foolish human" a voice behind them said. Yugi turned around to Yami standing behind them." Yami!" Yugi shouted out. Yugi ran towards Yami and embraced him. Soldiers were surrounding the two. Each soldier pulled out riffles.

Thirty soldiers were aiming their riffles at Yami. " Ready, aim, fire!" one of the soldiers yelled out. Yami pushed Yugi out of the way. The soldiers began shooting at Yami.

None of the bullets were hitting Yami. Yugi and the others were in shock. "Damn this is getting us nowhere" Yuri shouted. " Rush him all at once!"

"Yami watch out!" Yugi and Anzu both shouted but what happened next made everyone's eyes widen in shock. Twenty-six transparent arms came out of Yami's back. Anzu covered her eyes as five vectors ripped off the legs, arms and head off of one soldier. Yami started to kill the soldiers one by one. He grabbed one soldier smashing his head in and grabbed another lifting him over his head. Yami tore his body in half. The blood rained down on covering him. This only took Yami one minute to kill all thirty soldiers.

Yami looked around and noticed Yuri trying to get away. Yami sent his vectors towards him. He wrapped his vectors on his leg causing Yuri to fall. Yami walked up to Yuri. Yami stood before Yuri. " You're the one who brought me here, right?" Yami asked in angry voice." Answer me!" he hollered at the top of his lungs. Yuri stammered " Ye, yes I did." Yami smirked" I imagine that you are afraid now?" Yami said stating the obvious. Yuri lifted his arm to shot Yami with the gun he was holding. Yami however ripped his arm out of its socket. Yuri screamed in pain as Yami pushed his eyes into his brain killing him in the process. Yami looked up to see everyone looking at him with shocked expressions on their faces.

Honda was the first one to break the silence. " What the fuck was that man?"" and were those coming out of your back?" " What in hell are you?" He asked.

Yami sighed," what you saw were my vectors and I'm a diclonius" "What's a deeconly?" Mokuba asked. " Diclonius" Yami corrected him. " A diclonius is a kind of mutant form of humans." " And diclonius have transparent arms which vibrate at a high frequency which can cut through anything" Yugi had to know if Yami's parents were diclonius. " Were your parent diclonius?" he asked. " No they weren't " Yami answered.

"So how did you become a diclonius if neither of your parent were a diclonius," Kaiba asked. " Nine months before I was born a young diclonius girl infected my dad with the gene." Infected him how?" Yami explained that a diclonius couldn't reproduce so in order for more diclonius to be born, a diclonius just need to infect a human male to pass down the diclonius gene to their child. By touching the forehead the person is infected.

Yami pulled out the millennium necklace. " I have something to show you guys but before I do, I need to know if you'll still accept me as family and friend" " Of course we well right guys," Yugi said. They all nodded their heads, well everyone except Kaiba that is. " Well Yami I suggest that we go back my mansion so no one can ask us questions" Yami agreed with this " You're right Kaiba"

Soon they were at the Kaiba mansion. Kaiba led them into the living room. Everyone sat down with Yami standing up. Yami put the millennium necklace on. " Is everyone ready?" He asked. They all nodded. Yami activated the necklace sending them thirteen years in to the past. Before them was a steel container. Yugi looked to see two people. A man wearing a lab coat who was talking to the woman next to him. The woman gasped when she saw the container. Coming out of the container were twenty-six vectors waving around trying to feel around. The man noticed the woman's shock at the sight before them. Yugi, Anzu, Jou, Ryou, Bakura, Duke, Honda, Mokuba and Kaiba were in awe at the sight before them. The man simply said " Yes that's right you can actually see them, that's because his wave motions are stronger than the others." " But that's not the only difference he has twenty-six vectors. The man continued on, "he's a worse monster than Lucy" " The strongest diclonius".


	4. Meet Number 35 AKA Yami Motou

**Domino's Diclonius**

**Summary: too lazy to type it out so go to the first chapter**

**Ratting: See first chapter**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Elfen Lied, in any shape, way, or form. So don't sue me. The only thing I own is this story.**

**Thanks for all the great reviews from Divine Crimson Rose, Mew Draiku and Blue Eyed Demon567. You guys are the best! Thanks for all the encouragements and suggestions you gave me.**

"**Talking"**

**(Thoughts)**

Flashbacks 

Ch. 4 Meet number 35 AKA Yami Moutou

Bakura was gaping at the steel container before them. "What is this"? He asked while pointing to the steel dome. "It's a container," Yami answered. " For what"? " You'll see."

"Are you sure they can't see us"? Yugi asked nervously. "Yes, they can't see or hear us" to prove his point Yami waved his hand in front of the man. The man didn't blink.

Meanwhile while the Yu-Gi-Oh gang were talking. Ryou noticed that the man and woman who were also in the room with them were having their own conversation but he couldn't hear what they were saying.

"Shut up!" Ryou yelled out," I can't hear what they're saying" They all looked at him wide eyed. Who knew Ryou had it in him. "Sorry" Bakura apologized, giving him a peck on the check in the process. " That's ok"

The woman was wearing a skirt and had glasses on was talking to her colleague next to her. The man was wearing a lab coat was asking her a question " You're thinking why do they keep him locked up in here? The woman whose name is Shirakawa nodded her answer. Mishimoto (a/n: If you know his name please tell me until then I'll call him Mishimoto for now) answered " number 35 has full range of motion of his vectors at a range of eleven meters." "So there's a good chance of him defeating Lucy but just how are you going to make his cooperate?" "After all is almost impossible to restrain him" " Maybe you can get down on your knees and appeal to his emotions however he's a monster whose instincts tell him to kill human beings."

Shirakawa and Mishimoto continued talking. Number 35 was waving his vectors around in the steel container (Yugi and the others don't know this is Yami yet). Both Shirakawa and Mishimoto were debating what to do. If they were to let out number 35 out of his container he would kill them all but on the other hand they needed to stop Lucy and number 35 was the only one strong enough to defeat her.

Soon a woman came up to them. She was wearing skirt and had a lab coat over her blouse. Her hair was a raven black kind of like Mokuba's hair color. Her hair was up in two ponytails on the side of her head. " Being waiting long?" she asked them. "Mine name is Saitoh but he calls me mommy" she said with a smile. Kaiba was staring at Saitoh is disbelief. Mokuba noticed his brother looking at her and asked, "What's wrong nii-sama?" Kaiba said" Mokuba that's our mother" pointing to Saitoh. "Your mother? Yami asked. " Yes, that's mines and Mokubas mother" Kaiba got out his wallet and showed him the picture of Saitoh. Yami felt a pang of guilt because he had killed Saitoh when he was let out of his container.

"Are diclonius really that dangerous? Asked Duke. "Yes they are and number 35 is the perfect example on why diclonius should be feared." Yami answered." If this number 35 is so dangerous why are they letting him out? " Because they need him to capture two other diclonius and number 35 is the only one strong enough to defeat them." Yugi and the others were wondering what did all have to do with Yami.

Shirakawa, Mishimoto and Saitoh went in to a separate room where there were technicians monitoring number 35. One technician handed Saitoh a clipboard. Saitoh looked through the papers after a minute she spoke up" There's nothing in his vitals that prevent us from doing this but I doubt that he'll be able to stand on his own" " You do realize that we kept him locked up in that container ever since he was born? "Are you really going to let him out of this? Saitoh asked. Mishimoto nodded " Get ready" Saitoh nodded. She went to other side of the room to talk to the technicians.

Mishimoto asked " Are you sure this is going to this is going to work?" " Number 35 may be the strongest diclonius but he's still just a child and every child needs a mother." " Number 35 won't do anything that might tear them apart." " Well, in theory but do you know if that really will work?" he asked.

"If kindness doesn't persuade him I'm sure threats will." Mishimoto asked Shirakawa what she meant by threats. Shirakawa answered, "Soon after he was born, he went into surgery." " A bomb was implanted inside his body."

Mishimoto exclaimed" A bomb!" "Why wasn't I informed? " Isn't that a little drastic?" "At the yes, but there's no doubting it's usefulness now." "If number 35 doesn't listen to what we say, we'll detonate the bomb and kill him."

" Hey, guys" Anzu said. " This person must be really dangerous for them to put a bomb in his body." "You're right Anzu" Honda agreed. " Well, you guys are going to get a chance to see this dangerous diclonius" Yami said while pointing to the steel container. " They're about to open it."

Saitoh was standing in front of the steel container. Yugi, Kaiba, Bakura and the others would finally see this number 35 that everyone called dangerous. The door opened. Out came some kind of liquid.

"Yami, Yami come on out sweetie." " It's all right don't be shy" Saitoh called out. Jou asked" Did that lady just say Yami or am I hearing things?" " No mutt, we all heard her say Yami" Who are calling a mutt" "Hey I call them as I see them" Before Kaiba and Jou could get into an argument. Ryou pointed to the container" You guys look."

Two small hands were on the side of the door. Out came little boy who was naked holding the side of the door. They couldn't see his face because his head was wrapped in bandages. Slowly the boy was walking towards Saitoh. (This is the dangerous number 35) Kaiba thought in disbelief (I was expecting someone older)

Saitoh had her arms open. Before he could he could reach her, he fell down. Saitoh ran up to him. Took him in her arms and started cradling him. " Is it ok for her to be that close?" Mishimoto asked. Shirakawa answered, " It's all right he can send the signal to the bomb" she pointed to a technician. " He can set it off."

Saitoh was unwrapping the bandages off Yami's head. " You poor thing" "Oh, you're so thin" Soon all the bandages were off. Everyone was staring in disbelief. " Yami!" They all exclaimed. Yami was the one they were talking about being the most dangerous and deadly of all diclonius. " How old were you? Mokuba asked Yami. " I was five years old," he answered. " I don't believe that you are that dangerous," Kaiba said. "Well don't let appearances fool you, Kaiba" Yami retorted back.

Yami blinked and looked at the woman who was holding him. " Do you know who I am, Yami? Saitoh asked. "Ma, Mommy" Yami answered. Saitoh gave him a smile "Yes". Yami's eyes went wide giving her an innocent smile. The smile quickly turned into a smirk. " No, you're not" Yami said with a cold, sadistic voice. Saitoh had look of fear in her eyes. Before she blinked, Yami unleashed his vectors. He ripped her body in a gruesome manner. One vector tore open her ribcage. Another grabbed her liver and intestine. Finally two of them grabbed Saitoh and twisted her body until she was cut in half. Blood was sent flying as it splattered the ground. Anzu covered her eyes. The boys were in shock. They couldn't believe that Yami just viciously killed another person and he was only five years old. Kaiba just stared at the scene before him. His mother was lying on the ground dead. He went to comfort Mokuba.

Yami got up from the floor; a little blood was splattered on his face. Yami used his vectors to hoist himself up into the air. Mishimoto ran to the other side of the room. "Damn I knew this was going to go wrong" he punched a button the side of the wall. The alarm went off.

Shirakawa yelled, "detonate the bomb now!" Yami picked up the top half of Saitohs body; he threw her into the observation room knocking the technician out. Mishimoto yelled out " Shirakawa!" "Run!" Shirakawa stood there in fear as Yami sent his vectors towards her. She waited for him to kill her. Before Yami could use his vectors to dismember Shirakawa an explosion was heard. Yami's right arm was blown off and, he let out a scream. Yami landed on floor with a thud. He sat up clutching his right shoulder. Shirakawa looked behind her. Saitoh was still alive breathing heavily her finger was on a button. Saitoh slid to the floor with a thud. Saitoh had sent a signal to the bomb causing Yami's arm to blow off.

Guards ran into the room each one of them was holding a gun. They ran to where Yami was. " Act quickly, he's unable to use his vectors while he's in a state of pain" Shirakawa told them. The soldiers surrounded him. One of them pinned Yami to the floor pressing his foot on Yami's head. Shirakawa walked up to them. " You learned a painful lesson" "If you don't listen to what we say you're going to suffer more than you're suffering right now." Yami started crying. " Let's get him ready."

Yami was put on a stretcher where he was wheeled into a room. A team of doctors cleaned him up and put on an artificial arm on him. They also put some clothes on him, dressing him a t-shirt and jeans. Yami was staring at the doctors. He thought (Don't they know that how easy it'll be for me to kill them)

Two hours later. Yami was placed in a straight jacket; they also wrapped his head in bandages, putting on a muzzle covering his mother. He was wheeled on to a plane. Shirakawa sat with him holding a red cell phone. In a few minutes they would reach their destination. Yami spoke up breaking the silence" "hey" " Yes, what is it?" Shirakawa asked. Yami answered her with a question. "It's ok to kill the other one too right?" "The one who isn't Lucy?" Shirakawa answered "yes" "Good because I can sense that she's nearby"

Yami and the others were on the plane with them. Yami told them "Since I'm the strongest diclonius they wanted me to capture a diclonius and kill another because they had escaped from the lab and that's the only reason they let me out." "Before you guys ask how did I know that she was nearby." "Diclonius have a natural ability to sense each other." Jou asked "Hey Yami, are what these people saying true about you being a worse monster than this Lucy and killing all humans?" " Yes, it's all true" "I was completely homicidal and sadistic." " I enjoyed torturing and dismembering my victims and the pleasure that I got from it was the same as a child playing with their toys."

Yami felt the plane stop. Shirakawa undid his straightjacket and muzzle. She put him in a wheelchair. Shirakawa wheeled him off the plane. Soon they were on a bridge. She held up the red cell phone next to him. "This phone sends the signal to the bomb inside of you unless someone inputs the code every thirty minutes." " If you do anything that we consider strange we won't hesitate to kill you." "Do you understand" Yami nodded.

Mishimoto walked up to them "Now to find number 7" Yami told them "She's coming this way." "No way" Mishimoto said, " I thought she would be running away." "This sounds like fun." Yami smiled.

After awhile a young girl who looked thirteen-fourteen years old ran up to them. Her hair was pink as well as her eyes. She had horns on the side of her head. The girl was wearing a hooded t-shirt and shorts. She looked at Yami not believing her eyes. " I wasn't expecting a little boy" Yami looked at Shirakawa " You said I could kill this big sister right" Shirakawa nodded. The girl was debating what to do. Honda asked, "So who's that girl?" " That's number7 and she's a diclonius like me." " I don't know her name."

"I'll go for him with my arms then use my vectors" Number 7's eyes went wide when she felt Yami's vectors surround her. " How can this be possible when I'm standing this far away from him?" Yami gave her a little smirk. Yugi and the others looked at Yami wondering what he was going to do. Yami ripped off her artificial limbs tearing her clothes in the process. Number 7 cried out. Yami started giggling, "this is fun."

Yugi and the other couldn't believe their eyes as Yami was torturing the poor girl. Yami lifted number 7 into the air with his vectors before slamming her into the ground. Number 7 was coughing up blood every time she was slammed into the hard pavement. Everyone's feelings were different as they watched this atrocious scene before them. Kaiba was staring at the scene before him in disbelief. He put his hands on Mokuba's shoulders because the poor boy was trembling. Kaiba couldn't believe that Yami was being so cold and malicious. They all closed their eyes as Yami slammed number 7 into the ground again.

Yami was sitting in his wheelchair being bored. (This would be more fun if she was fighting back) He thought. Number 7 used her vectors her vectors to get back her limbs except for one leg. Yami lifted her into the air again. " No! NO! I don't want to feel anymore pain!" She screamed out. She had a wound on the side of her head. The blood was flowing freely as it formed a puddle on the ground. Yami started taunting her. " Hey big sister, are we finished all ready?" Mishimoto asked "What are you doing number35?" "Hurry up and put that girl out of her misery." "Why?" " You said I could kill this one that's what you said right?" " Yes, so what" " Well you see if I killed her right away the fun won't last too long" Yami answered giving Mishimoto an eerie smirk.

"This is all just a game to him like pulling the wing off an insect" Shirakawa commented. " All right number 35 that's it you've done enough." " Well is this all?" "This is boring." Yami slammed number 7 into the ground again. Number 7 stopped moving. " Aw, she stopped moving and she's the only one I'm allowed to kill this stinks." Yami pouted.

Ryou asked, " I thought you had to kill this Lucy person too?" " Well you see I was sent to capture Lucy and exterminate number 7.

"It looks that we aren't that different Pharaoh" Bakura said, " Who would have guessed that you were a brutal murderer when you were little." Bakura opened his mouth to say something else when Yami lifted him into the air. Yami wrapped a vector around Bakura's neck. Yami pulled Bakura towards him until their faces were inches apart. " Don't assume that we're similar tomb robber." Yami spat. Yami then smirked " You know it's as easy as moving a vein in your head" Yami brought a vector close to Bakura's forehead. " My lightest touch can kill you." " Yami, stop!" Ryou pleaded " Please stop" Ryou was on the brink of tears. Yami dropped Bakura who fell to his knees. Ryou rushed over to him. " Are you ok?" Bakura nodded" I'm fine" " I'm glad. Ryou leaned over and gave Bakura a kiss.

They all looked at the bridge as young man ran up to them. " Nana are you ok?" He asked as he saw Nana lying on the ground. "How did that kid get pass the perimeters?" Mishimoto asked. " Is it all right to kill that guy too?" "Hold on let me think"

Nana sat up " Don't hurt he has nothing to do with this" Nana turned to towards the young man. " Kohta get out of here of they'll kill you too" " What? I'll be killed?" Shirakawa started walking towards them. " Shirakawa what do you think you're doing?" " A diclonius and a human are commutating outside the lab we can do this with out killing her." " Our orders are to kill number 7" Shirakawa continued walking to Nana and Kohta. " Damn it" " Number 35 kill number 7" Mishimoto order Yami. " Ok" Yami put down his head as he sent his vectors towards them.

Nana sensed Yami's vectors coming towards her and Kohta. She grabbed Kohta and dived to the side. As soon as Nana moved, Yami's vectors slammed into the ground creating dust. Nana slammed into the railing of the bridge. Yami sent his vectors towards them again. " Watch out!" Nana pushed Kohta out of the way. Nana was slammed against the railing. Yami held her there until he got there with his wheelchair. " How sweet that guy must be your friend." Yami wheeled himself until he was in front of Nana. He turned his body so that he was facing her. "I can't allow it, you shouldn't have any friends after all you're just like me." Nana then had a dark expression on her face. She sent her vectors toward Yami and touched him on the forehead. After touching him Nana fell to the river below.

" Kohta!" Yami looked at the side as a girl with pink hair was running towards them.

Sorry to end this with a cliffhanger. It's getting late; I'm going to bed. I'll update real soon.

Seiyaryu87


	5. Lucy Appears

**Domino's Diclonius**

Summary:Yu-Gi-OhxElfen Lied crossover. Well kind of. For Years Yami has been living a lie. The truth is he's the strongest Diclonius. What happens when Yugi and the others find out this secret? Using the power of the Millennium necklace they travel to Yami's past.

Disclaimer: I don't own, I repeat don't own either Yu-Gi-Oh or Elfen Lied. The only thing I own is this story and that's all. So don't sue me!!

Rating: M for swearing, violence, nudity, blood and gore.

Warning has a little bit of yaoi. Tendershipping for now. Might be prideshipping in future chapters. Keep your fingers crossed.

Yami: So you're finally updating this story, Kunoichi

Me:(grins silly)Yep, I know this took a while but I had other things on my mind.

Yami: Like what?

Me: Mostly school

Yami: will I get to kill anyone in this chapter?

Me: (looks down at paper)No. Sorry

Yami: Just start the damn fic Kunoichi

Me: Ok, Ok here's the 5th chapter to Domino's Diclonius.

Author's notes: this is the real chapter 5

"Blah"

(Blah)

_Flashback_

Chapter 5 Lucy Appears

"Kohta" the pink haired girl yelled as she waved her arm and ran towards him. Before she got to Kohta, she slipped on the puddle of blood that was lift by Nana.

"Lucy"! Shirakawa cried out. Everyone tensed up including Yami. (So this is the infamous Lucy?) Yami thought (She doesn't look that tough, what kind of Diclonius slips on blood?) He wondered.

"Nyu"! Kohta cried out as he ran towards Nyu/Lucy. Shirakawa took off after him. "Wait" Shirakawa said as she caught up to him. She held him back as they were a few feet away from Nyu/Lucy.

"Wait let me go" Kohta shouted as he struggled out of Shirakawa's grip. "Listen to me that girl will kill you" Shirakawa said. "What are you talking about? Kohta asked.

Nyu/Lucy slowly got up from the pavement. Softly she said "Nyu". She looked at them with tears in her eyes. She had no idea what was going on. Shirakawa had a look of fear on her face" Oh God it's you".

Mishimoto regained his composure" What are you waiting for number 35? "? "Get her before she has a chance to get away" He ordered. Yami was their only chance to capture Lucy. They just witness him defeating number 7. However Lucy was stronger than number 7 but she wasn't as strong as Yami was. But still Mishimoto wondered how Lucy will fare against Yami.

Yami glanced over to Lucy then back to Mishimoto before saying, "I can't".

"Well why not?" Mishimoto yelled.

"That girl isn't Lucy" Yami replied.

"Bullshit of course that's Lucy" Mishimoto said.

'My arms" Yami said.

"What's wrong now"? Mishimoto asked Yami.

"They're not coming out" Yami said as he buried his face into his hands. "They aren't coming out" Yami started crying. Mishimoto turned to the soldier next him. "You go get him and use the restraints" The soldier did as he was told. He approached Yami. Carefully he reached for the handles on the back of the wheelchair. Yami was crying as he was wheeled away. "My arms aren't coming out"!

Mishimoto shook his head. How were they supposed to capture Lucy now if number 35 couldn't use his vectors? (How am I going to explain this to the director?) Mishimoto turned his attention towards Shirakawa. She was still holding Kohta back. Mishimoto gave the head SAT member a signal to start shooting at Lucy.

As the SAT shot at Lucy and Kohta something happened that no one expected.

Me: Ok that's it for now

Yami: What!? This chapter was short.

Me: Stop complaining

Yami: Yeah whatever.

Me and Yami: Review please


	6. Yami vs Lucy

_Hello and welcome back to another chapter of "Domino's Diclonius". I want to thank Sliferservant for reviewing my story. So thanks a lot Sliferservant!_

Disclaimer: I don't in any shape, way or form own Yu-Gi-Oh or Elfen Lied (sigh). All I own is this fic and that's it.

Warnings: Blood, Gore, Language and some yaoi in later chapters.

Yami: Please tell me that I get to kill someone this chapter

Me: Yes you do

Yami: Who? Tea?

Me: (sweatdrop) No, not in this chapter (shifty eyes)

Yami: (hopefully) so I get to kill her sometime in the future?

Me: Ok I'm starting the chapter now

"Talking"

(Thoughts)

_Flashbacks_

**The present**

The past

Chapter 6 Yami vs. Lucy

**As Yugi and the others watched Yami being wheeled off. Yami deactivated the Millennium Necklace. Soon they were back in Kaiba's living room. All of them except Yami were breathing heavily. Each one them were thinking the same thing, how much Yami enjoyed beating that other girl.**

**Yugi shivered as he remembered the giggle Yami gave while he was slamming the other Diclonius into the ground. He never wanted hear that again. **

**Kaiba spoke up "I thought you were supposed to kill that Lucy girl but you refused why?" **

**Yami thought for a moment before answering, "Because that girl wasn't Lucy".**

"**Huh"? Kaiba replied.**

"**Ok let me explain" Yami said as he gestured the others to sit down. Kaiba, Mokuba and Yugi sat on the couch. Bakura was sitting on an easy chair with Ryou on his lap. Jou, Honda, Duke, and Tea sat on the floor. Soon as everyone was settled, he began speaking. **

"**That girl looked like Lucy but it wasn't her" "I sensed another personality in her" Yami paused when the others gave a puzzled look. "Kind of a Yami/Hikari thing" "The girl we saw was the Hikari side while the Yami side was hidden" "I was watching the tape when Lucy escaped from the lab; she was shot in the head so that could be taken into consideration". "After she was shot, her other personality was developed." "I'm like that too, what you see before you is my nice side, the killer side is dormant for now". Yugi spoke up, "What do you mean for now?" he asked. **

"**I mean if anyone hurts you or my friends or I'm threatened then my 'dark side' comes out." "Just as you witness at the pier" The others shuddered when they remembered what had happen. How Yami was drenched in blood. Yami had washed his face and clothes with soap and water but faint traces of the blood were still visible. The way the lights were in Kaiba's mansion gave Yami an eerie glow to him. **

"**You know something?" "I and Lucy are perfect examples on why Diclonius should be feared". "We're both killers and we know the pain of being alone" Yami looked down sadly. Yami continued on, "Number 7 I believe was a unique case since she never turned her vectors on humans or other Diclonius." "She always did everything that they told her". **

**After a while Ryou decided to speak up and ask Yami a question. "Um Yami, you said that you were born with your vectors so I was wondering did you kill when you were a baby"? "Also how many vectors do Diclonius have originally?" Ryou said all this with one breath. **

**Yami pondered in thought before speaking. "Yes all Diclonius are born with vectors but they don't come out until we are three." Once that happens we become homicidal and kill any humans even our own parents". "We only turn our vectors on humans but not on animals". "As for your second question; Diclonius normally have four vectors and I developed twenty-six". With that he let out his vectors letting them swirl around him. The others let out a gasp and were in awe at the sight before them. "Normally humans can't see our vectors but my wave motions are more powerful than the others so you can see mine". **

**Duke asked "How long are they"? **

**Yami answered his question, "Mine are eleven meters long" "Lucy had four vectors with a length of two meters". "Number 7 had four vectors with a length of five meters". "Now does that answer your question?" Duke nodded. Yami activated the Millennium Necklace once again and they were transported back to the past. **

They came to a room with plain white walls, the floor was dirty. It contained a simple bed and a chair in it. Soon they realize that it was a hospital room. Mokuba looked down and told the others to look also. On the hospital bed was Yami staring at the ceiling. The scientist who was with Yami earlier was talking on cell phone. "Yes sir, that's right Shirakawa has been killed" He paused, "No by Lucy" " On another note I have no idea why number 35 is unable to produce any vectors" " Alright sir". Mishimoto closed the cell phone ending the call. Before he stepped out, he turned to where Yami was laid. "I can't believe that a monster like you is Chief Kurama's child" He opened the door and stepped out closing the door after him. "Kurama" Yami said softly.

Yami continued to stare at the ceiling. Yami slowly closed his eyes as he fell asleep. Yugi and the others thought he looked peaceful and cute as he slept. An hour passed and Yami snapped his eyes open. He sensed Lucy nearby. A cruel smile adorned his lips "You must really want to die" Yami giggled "Oh this will be fun; I hope Lucy will put up more of a fight unlike that bitch number 7". Yami slowly sat up. He made his way to his wheelchair once he sat down the door opened. A soldier stepped in the room before the solider could say or do anything. Yami gave him a smirk and grabbed him with his vectors. The soldier's eyes went wide. Yami slammed him into the wall and used four vectors to rip off his arms and legs off. The soldier's body exploded on contact once he hit the wall. There was nothing but a bloody mess.

Mishimoto was walking back to Yami's room when he saw the scene. He eyes went wide. Yami slowly wheeled himself out of his room and turned to face Mishimoto. Yami had an eerie evil look on his face. "I'm all better now" he began "My vectors came out the first time I tried" He paused to look at the soldier, "But I guess you can already see that and Lucy will be here any minute now".

Yugi was in disbelief. He couldn't believe that his cousin was a cold blooded killer and what worse he was only five years old. Yugi wondered what it was like growing up without the love of a mother and father. (How painful that must have been for Yami) Yugi thought sadly. He remembered that Yami had mentioned that his mother died after giving birth to him so he wondered if his uncle gave the baby to the lab once he found out that Yami was a Diclonius.( Didn't Yami say that he enjoyed killing and torturing his victims) Yugi thought. (And the pleasure that he got from it was the same as a child playing with their toys) Yugi thought about what had happen when Yami was let out of his container.

_Flashback_

_Yugi watched as the little boy who was also naked and had bandages over his head hiding his face. The little boy slowly walked over the lady who was holding her arms open. Yugi could see his ribs. Yugi also noticed that the boy was walking shakily. The little boy was barely walking. After a few steps he fell down. But what happen next shocked Yugi and the others, mostly Yugi since he looked up to his cousin. The lady took off the bandages off the little boy's head. Once the bandages were off, Yami was lying in the lady's arms. Yami gave one look to her before ripping her apart. Yugi eyes went wide as he saw the blood come out of her and the way her blood splatter Yami's face. Yugi never saw that much blood before and it scared him. _

_Yugi noticed two other people in the room. One of them ran towards the wall and hit a button which sounded the alarm. The other woman stood there as Yami turned his vectors. A bang was heard. The next thing Yugi and others noticed Yami was lying on the ground clutching his right arm. Blood was on the floor. Yami informed them that someone sent a signal to the bomb in his body causing his arm to blow off. _

_End flashback_

Yami and the others were transported to another place in Yami's past. Actually they went a few minutes forward. Soon they were at an observation deck with a few gazebos. On the side was a staircase going down. The entire floor was made of wood.

Mishimoto was talking to a soldier. They were sitting on the steps of another staircase. "It'll be another 30 minutes before enforcements come" The soldier informed Mishimoto. "Then we'll just let the monsters fight amongst themselves" Mishimoto replied, "If worse comes to worse I got this" he pulled out the cell, used to signal the bomb inside Yami's body.

In the middle of the observation deck Yami was sitting in his wheelchair waiting for Lucy to arrive. Yami saw Lucy walking up the stairs. As soon as she stepped on the deck, he asked her "why did you come here"? Lucy answered him "what's wrong haven't I been your target all along?" Yami gave her a smile "That's good you seem pretty confident"

"Look I don't want anyone else involved..." before Lucy could say anything else. Yami's eyes went wide. He had an eerie look on his face as he shot his vectors towards Lucy. Lucy shot her own vectors at Yami before her vectors could reach Yami; he caught them with his own vectors. Lucy gasped. Yami then sent the rest of his vectors her. Lucy dived to the side in time as Yami's vectors slammed into the floor creating dust.

Lucy took off running. She hid behind a pillar. Yami used his vectors to hoist his wheelchair into the air and landed a few meters from where Lucy was. However he didn't notice Lucy standing behind the pillar. Lucy looked at him "What the hell is he is"? Lucy said to herself.

Yami was busy looking for Lucy. She saw the perfect opening that she needed carefully she aimed her vectors at Yami.

Yami turned to see her vectors come towards him. Lucy had used her vectors to knock Yami off his wheelchair. Yami was sent flying, in the process his artificial arm came off. Yami hit the ground; he rolled for a few feet. The wheelchair was a few feet from him on its side. Slowly Yami sat up as Lucy was walking towards him with a cold voice she said, "Don't worry, I don't plan to make you suffer for very long"

Yami started giggling. "Oh I see. You think you're going to kill me right"? Yami pointed to Lucy. "Well since you're the queen and everything but... Yami screamed out "NO ONE CAN KILL ME!! NOBODY!!" Yami unleashed all of his vectors. One vector caught Lucy's neck; he lifted her off the ground. Yami slammed her against one of the railings and started to brutally punch her. Lucy began coughing up blood each time she was punched in the face. She gave a groan of pain as Yami ripped off one of her horns off.

The gazebo above her was giving way. Soon the structure came down. Lucy was halfway off the railing. The blood from where her horn was ripped off was dripping slowly.

Yami made his way to the wheelchair and was leaning against it for support. He had stopped his attack on Lucy. "So this is the scary Lucy that everyone was so afraid of" he said sarcastically.

"Yami"! Someone shouted. Yami turned and saw….

Me: Ok I'm going to end this chapter with a cliffhanger.

Yami: What! Why? I want to know what happens next.

Me: Because I have to get up early in the morning and it's almost eleven thirty. And I'm not really a morning person.

Yami: Why do you have to get up early? I thought this was your vacation?

Me: My parents are taking me to town tomorrow and my dad wants to take me somewhere to eat since my birthday is Saturday and unfortunately he'll be working that day.

Yami: Your birthday is this Saturday? How old will you be?

Me: I'll be 19 years old! Although I look like I'm turning 15 years old.

Me: Anyway read and review.


	7. Daddy's Little Boy

_Welcome back to another chapter of Domino's Diclonius. Sorry for the late update. I've got mid-terms right now. I would thank everyone who reviewed so far Sliferservant, PhysoFragileButterfly, KuramaKitsuneRyu, Ama Kunoichi, Divine Crimson Rose, and BlueEyedDemon567. Thanks for all the encouragements you guys!_

Me: Yami, will you do the disclaimer?

Yami: Fine, Kunoichi2006 doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Elfen Lied. All she owns is her OC's and that's it. So don't sue her cuz her ass is broke.

Me: (sarcastically) Thanks for telling them that Yami

Yami: No problem Kunoichi

Me: On with the fic!

Warnings: Blood, Gore, Language and some yaoi in later chapters.

"Talking"

(Thoughts)

_Flashbacks_

**The present**

The past

Ch. 7 Daddy's Little Boy

"Yami"! Someone shouted. Yami turned to see a man in a blue suit with short black hair wearing glasses. He was also with Nana who was wearing a blue jacket. Mishimoto was watching the fight between Yami and Lucy spoke up, "Chief Kurama"

Yami turned to Mishimoto in disbelief "Kurama?" Then he turned to Kurama. "You're my daddy" he asked. Kurama nodded his head. Yami grabbed the wheelchair with his left arm and pulled himself up. Slowly he stood up. Yami pushed himself away from the wheelchair. As the others were watching the scene before him, Yugi noticed that Yami's legs were shaking. He also remembers what Mokuba asked Yami.

_Flashback_

"_Hey Yami, why were you in a wheelchair?" Mokuba asked. "Mokuba!" Kaiba yelled, "You can't ask him something like that". _

"_No, it's alright, I don't mind answering the question" Yami stated." The reason why I was in the wheelchair is because I grew up in that steel container and because of that my legs couldn't support my weight. I can walk but not that good" Mokuba then asked "Why did you kill other people?" Yami answered "Because they were greedy foolish humans, they're worthless and I enjoyed killing them". Yami continued on, "I loved the way my vectors ripped them apart and how their blood would splatter the ground. It's just in my nature to kill humans, like I said Diclonius would kill any humans even our own parents" Yugi was shocked when he heard this but he soon realized it was survival, Yami had to kill them before they killed him. _

_End flashback_

Yami was slowly walking towards Kurama and Nana. "Oh daddy I've been hoping to meet you" Yami swaggered a bit but soon regained his footing. Yami was about six feet from them when he fell down; he sat up and held his hand towards Kurama. "Oh daddy" Yami cried. Kurama blinked his tears back; he then pulled out a gun and aimed it to Yami. Nana had tears in her eyes; she looked away to the side.

"Huh?" Yami blinked back his tears. He looked at Kurama and slowly tears were coming down his face. "All that time, while I was locked up in that cold dark place. I dreamed of the day we'd meet" Yami continued on. "You'd say Yami come out and there you'd be with mommy waiting to take me home so we can be a real family. And how could you do this to me?" Yami asked. "You were supposed to take care of me" Yami began sobbing.

Kurama as he was still holding the gun spoke with such pain and sadness in his voice "I had to kill other people's children but I kept you alive because you were my son. It was my sin from the start and you'll have to pay"

Yami's sobbing subsided. He rubbed his arms across his face to wipe the tears away from his eyes. "So why did you keep me alive all this time if you knew all I did was suffer? I thought you loved me?"

"Papa, this is dangerous we should get out of here" Nana pleaded. Yami looked up to see Nana tugging at Kurama's arm in attempt to him away from Yami.

"Why is she calling you papa?" Yami asked. "She isn't your child!" he shouted "How could you abandon your own child to grow up alone? How could you!? Yami put his head down as he sent one vector towards Nana. The vector grabbed her by the neck. Yami slammed her against the railing behind Kurama and Nana.

Yami tighten his grip on Nana's neck as he was choking her. Nana was telling Kurama to get out of here "Papa, get out of here". Kurama looked back to Nana then to Yami. Nana was struggling to breathe; she gripped Yami's vectors with her hands. She was too tired and weak to fight back and even if she did. Nana wouldn't stand a chance in hell against Yami, he was just too powerful. She barely survived the attack from earlier. If Kohta hadn't come when he did Nana would be dead.

Yami on the other hand was upset. How could his father abandon him like that? It was hell growing up in that container with all those experiments. Yami looked at Nana then back to Kurama. Yami asked Kurama "Hey daddy, would you be sad if she died. If you don't know then I'll try so we can find out". Yami sent out two vectors and started to brutally punch Nana in the face. Blood was coming out of Nana's mouth every time she was punched. Her left eye was also swelling up and she had a bruise on her cheek too.

Kurama dropped his gun on the wood floor, which surprised Yami that he stopped punching Nana. Yami also released the grip he had on Nana's neck. After Nana was released she fell forward with a thud. Kurama slowly started to walk towards Yami. "No stay away from me" Yami yelled out. Kurama paid no mind and continued to walk towards Yami. Kurama then kneeled down.

Kurama pulled Yami into an embrace as he stroked Yami's hair. "Warmth, love, joy; you had everything good taken away from you and I was the one who took it. Not a minute has passed by that I haven't been thinking of you" Kurama said. Yami looked at Kurama with wide eyes and softly said "daddy". Yami closed his eyes and sunk into the embrace.

Kurama picked Yami up. "From now on I promise that we'll always be together".

Mishimoto was silent the whole time spoke up. "You know I can't let you two leave" Mishimoto said with a smirk as he started to the sequence to set off the bombs in Yami's body. "I'm aware of that" Kurama said, he grabbed the gun and shot Mishimoto in the head. He then put Yami down on the ground while he went to get the phone. Yami started to convulse on the ground, his eyes rolling to the back of his head, his breathing erratic.

Kurama quickly pressed the numbers. Soon after Yami stopped moving, his was barely breathing. Kurama scooped him up in his arms. He had to get Yami to the hospital before it was too late. Nana after hearing the gunshot slowly sat up. She saw Kurama and Yami leaving down the stairs. Kurama looked at her and said "Nana, would you like to come be a family with us?"

Tears were slowly forming in Nana's eyes. "Yes papa, I would love that but I already have a family"

"I understand" Kurama began. "So I wish you all the happiness in the world and good luck"

"Thank you papa and good luck to you as well" Nana said as she dried her tears. With that Kurama descended down the stairs. He looked to Yami and kissed him on the forehead. "Your mother loved you until her last breath"

Yami looked up at him and smiled. He didn't care about the pain coursing thru his body; all that mattered to him was finally reunited with his daddy.

Me: Well this chapter is finally updated.

Yami: I liked this chapter. It was nice.

Me: Thanks Yami (gives Yami a hug)

Yami: Please review. Just press the purple button that says "submit review" more reviews mean more updates.


	8. Kurama's Death and Yami's Rage

_Hey everyone (waves) how's it going? Well enough of the small talk. Welcome back to another chapter of Domino's Diclonius. I know some of you have been waiting for me to update this, and I apologize. I've been extremely busy with school and other things. I won't let you wait any longer. Here's the 8__th__ chapter. Once again I would love to thank __**Slifer-chan**__ for reviewing and always being there for me, I'm really happy she loves her puzzleshipping vid I made for her. (Gives Slifer-chan a poster of Yami)Thanks Slifer-chan (glomps)_

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to either Yu-Gi-Oh or Elfen Lied. Both shows belong to their respective creators and owners. I do however own my OCs and if you wish to borrow them then ask for my permission.

"Talking"

(Thoughts)

_Flashbacks_

**Present**

Chapter 8 Kurama's Death and Yami's Rage

Kurama and Yami continued walking down the road. It had begun raining hard; so Kurama took off his jacket and wrapped Yami in it. Yami gripped the jacket tightly around his little form, letting out a gasp of pain; Yami shut his eyes and gave a small whimper. "Daddy it hurts, it hurts so much." Yami began crying which turned into a coughing fit.

Kurama was alarmed that Yami began coughing blood which was deep dark crimson in color. He brought his hand and placed against Yami's forehead (he's burning up! I've got to get him to hospital).

Kurama stroked Yami's hair and let out words of comfort. "It's alright Yami. We're going to the hospital and they're making it better. I promise". Kurama then kissed Yami's forehead. Yami nodded his head and closed his eyes. Even though Kurama stopped the bombs from full activating, Yami was still in danger.

Once Kurama had found out that the director was going to use Yami against the other Diclonius. He decided to free Yami from a life of being experimented on like an animal. He managed to track down the doctor who had placed the bombs into Yami's body. It was easy to persuade Doctor Tomiko in to doing this for him. Tomiko had refused at first but once Kurama offered ten thousand dollars he quickly changed his mind. In the end anyone can be persuaded in to anything if the price was right.

Kurama was now taking Yami to see Tomiko so he can remove the bombs from Yami's body. Kurama knows that Tomiko is the only one who can remove the bombs so why does Kurama feel like he made a deal with the devil? For all he knows Tomiko could have called the director and told him about their little deal. If that happens then surely Yami would never escape that hellhole. Not unless he goes on a killing spree, even that won't work since those bastards would just activate the bombs.

Kurama thought how much newborns he killed just because they were born as diclonius but kept his son alive because it was his wife's dying wish. He knew the parents knew he was lying when he said that their child died of sudden infant death syndrome. He could see it in their eyes. Kurama cursed the fact that Yami was a diclonius. Yami deserved to grow up with his family not some steel container. Yami deserved to be free and if tonight goes well than Yami will be free.

Kurama knows that life will be hard for both of them. In a sense both of them are fugitives. Those bastards will continue to hunt down Yami until he dies. That's how special Yami truly is. Recently he has heard of a drug that scientists are developing which would allow them to control a diclonius. So they can be used for wars which made perfect sense since bullets are useless against them and their vectors can easily slice through a tank.

"I see you have arrived Kurama" a man spoke. Kurama looked up and saw that he had reached his destination. Standing on the steps to the entrance of the hospital was a man in his late sixties with black hair that had wisps of white and striking grey eyes.

"Tomiko" Kurama greeted giving the man a light nod. Tomiko was dressed in a blue suit.

"Shall we get started?" Tomiko suggested. He motioned for Kurama to follow him. They went down the hall until they reached the surgery room. Tomiko instructed for Kurama to lie Yami down on the operating table.

"Remove his clothes" Tomiko said. "Once you do that then place this mask over him" he handed Kurama a mask (A/n: What do you call those things? You know when you go into surgery and they put that mask on you so you can fall asleep?) "It's only so he can be asleep for the procedure" Tomiko informed him.

After Kurama removed Yami's clothes, he placed the mask on Yami. The mask covered his nose and mouth. Tomiko called some nurses to the room. He instructed them to hook Yami up an IV and monitor.

Thankfully Yami was still asleep through all this; otherwise he would have killed everyone.

"You're sure that you can successful get rid of the bombs" Kurama asked. Tomiko gave him a nod "I assure you I can Kurama, after all I'm the one who put them there in the first place"

Tomiko turned to his assistants "Let's began" Both nodded their heads. (A/n: I'm going to skip the surgery)

A few hours later

Kurama sighed with relief as the last bomb was removed from Yami's body. There were eight in total. Tomiko even gave Yami fake arm to replace the arm that Lucy had removed. Slowly Yami was coming to. Yami gave a small groan and sat up. Yami blinked and looked around the room "Daddy? Where are you?" Kurama rushed to Yami's side "I'm right here Yami"

"The pain is gone. It doesn't hurt anymore" Yami gave a small smile. "I'm glad" Kurama said as he kissed Yami on the forehead. Both heard a click from a gun. Tomiko smirked "Sorry to break up this little family moment but I have orders to kill you Kurama"

"You bastard" Kurama growled out. "Are you planning to kill Yami too?"

"Oh no, my orders are to kill you and only you" Tomiko sneered. "You paid me good money but the director gave me double what you gave me"

Yami became angry. How dare this man threaten his daddy!? Yami unleashed two vectors and just before Tomiko pulled the trigger. Yami ripped out his arm. Tomiko let out a scream of agony. Tomiko dropped the gun which landed with a clatter at his feet. "You little freak of nature!" he spat out.

Yami gave a sadistic giggle before ripping Tomiko's other arm off. "Does it hurt? Yami asked him. Tomiko said nothing. He was moaning in pain. "Let me have more fun" Yami said as he ripped off Tomiko's legs off. Finally Yami ripped his heart out and at the same time he ripped his head off. The blood splattered on the ground and some hit Yami on his face. Yami licked his lips enjoying the taste of blood. He gave out a cruel laugh.

Kurama stood in shock before snapping out of his stupor. "Yami, do you think you can walk? Kurama asked. "I think so, why?" Yami said

"We need to get of here, now" Kurama helped Yami out of bed.

"Why?" Yami asked.

"We're going to have unwanted company in a few minutes" Kurama replied. "Now hurry up" Yami nodded is head in understanding. A loud bang was heard and the door to the room was blown off its hinges. Kurama immediately shield Yami. "Daddy what's going on?" Yami was confused. Did they find them? Yami was scared but more for his father. Yami knew he would be experiment on and put back into that steel container. And they would surely kill Kurama for this act of disloyalty.

In the room came about forty SWAT members. One of them spoke up "Don't try anything funny" he warned. "Just come with us nice and easy" The man had a gun to Kurama's head. Kurama lifted his arm and knocked the gun out his hand then grabbed the gun before it hit the floor. Kurama used the end of the gun to knock the other out cold.

Just when Kurama was going to shoot the gun, one of the SWAT members grabbed his gun and shot Kurama twice in the chest and once in the abdomen. Yami's eyes widen when he saw Kurama fall backwards. Kurama fell to the ground with a thud. The blood was staining his shirt and forming a small puddle on the floor.

Quickly Yami went to his fathers side." Daddy! No don't die!" Yami pleaded as tears were steaming down his face. Kurama brought his hand up and stroked Yamis face. "I'm so sorry Yami for everything. You never deserved this life. You never asked to be put in a container and taken away from your family. You deserved to be happy, carefree and live life as a normal child. I will always love you" Kurama closed his eyes; he hand falling to the side.

Yamis eyes widen as he shook Kurama. "Daddy please open your eyes" Yami sobbed into his chest. "Please come back" Yami begged. "Don't leave me. You promised we always be together!" Yami yelled angrily as he hit Kurama in the chest.

**Suddenly the room changed and Yugi-tachi was back in Kaibas living room. "Why are we back here?" Mokuba asked the others. Yugi was about to open his mouth to give an answer but quickly shut it when he heard a sob. Turning his head, he saw Yami weeping. Yamis shoulders were quivering and he fell to his knees. **

"**What's wrong with Yami? Nii-sama" Mokuba asked his brother. Before Kaiba could him give Mokuba a response, Yugi cut in "He had to experience his fathers' death again" Yugi answered. Yugi gradually walked up to Yami "Yami" Yugi tenderly said. "Are you alright? (Stupid question) Yugi thought. **

"**No! I'm not fucking alright Yugi!" Yami shouted. "How would you feel if you saw your own parent die before your eyes?" Yami began sobbing again. **

**Yugi pulled Yami into an embrace. "I'm so sorry that you had to go through that again" Yami continued to cry. "You're not alone anymore I'm here for you" (A/n: Aww how cute is that?) Yugi told his cousin. **

'**Thank you" Yami gave a small smile which Yugi returned. Yami wiped his tears. Dusting himself, he stood up; helping Yugi up too. **

"**Are you alright Yami?' Ryou asked. "If you don't want to carry on we understand" Everyone nodded. The last thing they wanted was to put Yami in more emotional pain. **

"**I'm fine Ryou. Thanks for the concern" Yami smiled at him. "Now shall we continue?" Yami asked. Everyone nodded their heads. Yami once again activated the Millennium Necklace. **

Yami looked up to see the SWAT surrounding him. Each of them pulled out their guns and aimed them at Yami. Yami became livid, slowly he stood up. "You bastards!" Yami shouted. "You took my daddy away from me!" Yami gave them a smirk "Now I'm going to take all of you away from your families"

The SWAT team paled when they saw Yami's vectors. They knew they were screwed. Several of the members pulled their triggers and the vectors repelled the bullets before they could reach Yami. The bullets fell to the floor.

Yami let out a vicious giggle. Two vectors grabbed the solider closest to Yami and twisted his body until it was ripped in to two. Another vector smashed in the eyes of another solider. The soldier screamed in anguish and twitched on the ground, a few minutes he stopped moving. One by one, Yami used to his vectors to rip apart the soldiers. Heads, arms, legs and torsos flew across the room. Blood splattered on the floor, the walls, ceiling even Yami.

Something inside Yami triggered. It was like he was in some kind of daze. Everything around him was a blur. He left the room and slowly made his way down the hall. A cruel smile crept on his face. He imaged how his victims would look like after he ripped them apart. How their screams of agony would sound like. Yami was going to make everyone suffered just like he was suffering at the moment. Inside he knew a meaningless carnage won't bring back his father but it would make him feel better.

A young nurse saw Yami walking down the hall. She swiftly she rushed to Yamis side and gave a gasp when she see saw him covered in blood "Sweetie, are you alright? Where are you hurt at?" the nurse asked him. She reached for his hand. Yami looked up and smirked at her before using one vector to send her head flying.

The blood spurted like a fountain from the neck; soaking Yami in more blood. Yami looked down at the body at his feet and kicked it with his foot (stupid bitch). Yami kneeled down. He brought his fingers to the puddle on the floor. He dripped them in, looking at the blood on his fingers; he slowly brought them to his mouth and licked his fingers clean.

Yami was starting to enjoy the taste of blood. He wondered how other peoples blood would taste like. Yami licked his lips at the thought. Continuing down the hall for more victims. A bullet went past him and implanted itself to the wall in front of him. Yami turned around to see security guard who had blonde hair with hazel eyes. He was a holding gun. "I saw what you did. You little bastard"! The guard yelled.

Yami stood his ground "Well what are waiting for? You're going to shot me, right? Come on, if I'm a little bastard, it shouldn't be that hard to pull the fucking trigger" Yami taunted the guard.

(That little freak. He's teasing me) the guard thought bitterly. "Alright you asked for it!" the guard pulled the trigger over and over again until there were no more bullets left in the chamber. Panting heavily he brought his hand to his side. Suddenly he felt a vice grip around his neck, lifting him off the ground. The guard looked down with his eyes wide. He was stunned that none of the bullets hit Yami. Instead they were floating in the air.

"Well you got some guts after all Mr. Guard" Yami giggled. The bullets hit the ground with a clattering sound. It echoed in the calm hallway. Soon the only sounds were of that of the guard when Yami began ripping his limbs off one by one and Yamis giggles. Yami let go of the guard and he fell to the ground with a thud. Walking up to him, he could see the fear in the others eyes. "You're in pain correct? Don't worry soon you won't feel anything else" The guard screamed as Yami grabbed him again. Yami threw him across the hall and the body splattered on contact with the wall, leaving a bloody mess.

The alarms went off in the floor where Yami was at. About fifteen soldiers arrived at the scene. Each one pulled at their gun but before they could pull the trigger, a nauseating sound was heard, it sound like when you pull off a marshmallow off the stick after it has be roasted. Each of them let out a scream. Yami had ripped off their arms. (Oh shit) was on each soldiers minds.

All twenty-six vectors were unleashed. To the soldiers Yami looked like a demon. Like snakes on the ground, the vectors crept up the soldiers before ripping and twisting limbs, torsos and heads off. When the whole torment was done. The room was completely soaked in blood. It was dripping off the ceiling. The whole thing took less than a minute.

Yami walked over to the window when he heard some sirens. Five vans pulled up the hospital and about fifteen soldiers came out from each van (five times fifteen that's about seventy-five soldiers) Yami calculated. (Hmm, the whole will take me less than five minutes) Yami smirked. "This is going to be fun"

Yami walked down the hall killing anyone who got in his way. By the time he reached the entrance of the hospital Yami had killed over fifty people.

Meanwhile outside, the soldiers were debating how they would go about capturing Yami. Some wanted to use the head on approach while others wanted a more subtle approach. Nika the squad leader told them they should wait and bind their time. Nika was in his early thirties with black-greenish hair and lilac eyes. Nika had an eye patch over his right eye from a run in with a diclonius. He knew how powerful number thirty-five is, he couldn't afford to mess up this task. No matter what the cost, Nika would capture Yami and hand him over to the director.

"Are you ready" Nika asked his men. Each gave a nod. "Let's go" A soldier grabbed a megaphone "We have the building surrounded. You have no where to run"

"I'm not planning on running away" They turned to see Yami holding the head of a doctor in his hand. Yami dropped the head and it landed at his feet. "So then, let's play" Yami said.

Every soldier braced themselves as Yami let free his vectors. It was sight to behold; all twenty-six were waving around. Without warning five soldiers were ripped to pieces. As the time passed on, there was nothing but bloody messes on the pavement.

Nika was the only one left. Yami turned his attention to him. Before Nika had a chance to get away, one vector grabbed him by the ankles. Another lifted him off the ground. Yami walked over to Nika and gave a sneer. "I'm going to have fun with you".

Nika yelled out in pain when Yami began torturing him. Yami cut off his fingers one by one, and then he ripped off his wrists, followed by where the arm bends, and finally the arms. Yami did the same thing to his legs. First were the toes, then the ankles, then the knees and then the legs. One vector ripped into his abdomen; twisting the organs inside. Another went to his chest; Yami used his vectors to rip open Nikas ribcage open. Finally he cut out his tongue and the eyes. Nika was already dead by the time the vectors ripped open his ribcage.

Yami used his vectors to throw the stump of a body in the dumpster. It started raining again. Something dawned on Yami. What was he going to do now? His father was now dead. The only person he had in the whole world was gone forever. (I should go before more SWAT teams arrive) Yami thought (But where would I go?) Yami remembered he saw a few houses on the way to the hospital. It would be easy for Yami to annihilate the inhabitants and stay there for a week or two before moving on to the next house. Satisfied with that plan, Yami walked down the street. Luckily it was dark so no one would see him. The rain also helped wash off the blood.

Gradually Yami disappeared darkness of the night. Turning around he glanced at the hospital "Good-bye daddy" A single tear fell from his eye and landed at his feet. Soon more tears followed. Yami walked to a nearby park and lay down on bench. Pulling his legs to his chest; Yami cried himself to sleep.

_What will happen to Yami next? Will he get through this or will he continue to create bloodshed? I think I went a little overboard on the whole licking the blood off the fingers deal. But who cares. _

_Yami: Ok this chapter was fun. I got to kill so many people (jumps up and down) How many was the body count? (Pokes Kunoichi in the arm)But I'm sad that my father was killed. _

_Me: I know that part was hard to write but I think it came out good. For your question for what the total was; let's see, Tomiko, forty soldiers, one nurse, one guard, about fifty hospital staff and patients and another seventy-five soldiers (gets pen and paper) the grand total is 168 victims, wow that's a lot, more than the other chapters. _

_Yami: And none of them were Tea (sighs sadly) Hey when I'm going to kill her? (Pokes Kunoichi in the arm) Huh? Huh? (Continues to poke)_

_Me: (Getting annoyed) Yami! Stop poking me in the fucking arm! Wait a sec. You're on a sugar high, aren't you (eyes twitch) I told you not to raid my candy stash! Hey get back here! (Chases Yami) _

_Yami: (giggling like a manic) you can't catch me! (Turns to readers) Don't for get to review (points to review button) Oh look shiny purple button. _


	9. Yamis Rage Contiunes

_Welcome back to Domino's Diclonius! It's been a while, ne? Anyways chapter dedication goes to my best friend, Slifer-chan (Sliferservant). I don't know where I would be without you. Thanks again._

_Yami: Yay! (Jumps up and down) another chapter. You all probably are saying "finally"_

_Me- hey, I've been busy with work and school._

_Yami- alright, I wonder how many victims I'll have_

_Me- well they just have to read to find that out, won't they?_

_Disclaimer- I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Elfen Lied. You're dreaming if you do. But please don't sue me (Chibi eyes)_

"Talking"

(Thoughts)

_Flashbacks_

**The present**

Chapter 9 Yamis Rage Continues

The next morning Yami woke up when a soft voice called to him "Sweetie, you really shouldn't be sleeping out here. It's freezing." The young woman looked to be about 25 years old; she had green hair and purple eyes. She shook him gently.

Yami blinked his eyes open a few times to focus on the image. Once his eyes were fully open, he let out a growl and unleashed one vector that sent her head flying. Yami looked around to see if anyone else was near. (Who cares if someone sees me? I'll rip them apart) he thought bitterly.

Yami sat up and hopped off the bench. Yami walked a mile or two from the park bench. In another part of the park a family was sitting around laughing and enjoying each other's company. A sad feeling passed thru him (I'll never have that) Yami put down his head as tears threatened to fall. (It's because of these) Yami grabbed his horns and tugged at them. As he continued to pull them, a small childish laugh caused him to look up.

"Daddy, look at me" the young girl called out as her father watched her attempt a cartwheel. Yami looked at them with loathing. The feeling of fury, resentment and hatred for humans quickly pushed out the sad feelings. Yami smirked as he slowly walked up to them.

The father averted his gaze from his daughter when a tree branch broke and landed at his feet. (That's strange) He thought. Then he heard a giggle and looked at the direction of where it was coming from. Sasori paled when he saw a young boy looking at them with cold look; a look that promised death.

Sasori shivered when Yami giggled again. The giggle was not normal for a little boy. It was full of malevolence and hatred. Then he saw one transparent arm coming out of Yami's back and before he could react, his arm was ripped off. Sasori let out a scream of pain. His wife and 16-year son came running to him when they heard it. Sasori quickly pulled his daughter behind him in order to protect her from the hostile boy. Tsubaki gave a shattering scream when she saw her husband clutching his arm while blood spurting out.

"It's painful right? Well don't worry soon you won't feel anything at all" Yami said as he advanced towards him. Four more vectors emerged and grabbed Sasori on his neck, arms and legs. Yami slowly tightened his grip and started to crush Sasoris limbs.

"Nisei go get my gun" Sasori told his son. Nisei ran off towards the direction of their truck at a fast speed. Tsubaki ran towards her husband and daughter when Yami used one vector and wrapped it around her neck and threw her towards a tree. Tsubakis body hit the tree with a sickening sound.

Sasori closed his eyes; he gritted his teeth as the vectors were slowly crushing his bones; the pain was excruciating but he wasn't going to cry out. No, he wasn't going to give Yami any satisfaction.

"Let them go"! Nisei yelled at the top of his lungs while aiming the gun. Nisei hands were shaken and he really didn't want to shot this little boy but he didn't choice cause if he didn't than his parents would die. The bullet left the chamber which was aimed at Yamis chest.

"Oh shit" Nisei cried out when the bullet stopped a few inches from Yamis chest. "Ho, how di-did you do that?" Nisei stuttered out.

"You really thought a bullet would stop me?" Yami smirked. "Sorry but nothing can stop me!!" Yami screamed while at the same time twisting Sasoris and Tsubakis bodies until there was nothing left of them.

"If I can't have parents then neither can you" Yami spat out. Yami then used his vectors and passed them through Niseis head and his sisters' head. They both fell down but before Nisei went unconscious he looked at Yamis eyes to see hate and a little bit of sadness in them.

Yami turned and walked away when something grabbed his legs. Yami turned to see another diclonius much older than him. "You're not going anywhere" the young girl said. Yami looked at her with disgust "did they send you?" Yami asked her. The girl nodded. "You know you can't stop me" Once Yami said that he ripped her arm off and smiled at the scream of agony she gave.

"Little bastard" Sayuri hissed as she grabbed her shoulder. "You'll pay for that!" Sayuri yelled. Sayuri let her vectors appear all four of them. Her vectors had a range of six meters.

"Four!? That's all you have. How pathetic" Yami sneered. Yami then let his own vectors out.

Sayuri gasped (twenty-six? How can that be possible?) She thought grimly. Sayuri barely jumped out of the way when Yami's vectors hit the ground. (His range is longer than mine. I'd better be careful) Sayuri slammed two vectors to the ground which gave her the momentum to send her in the air. Sayuri landed on a tree branch. "This should be enough distance from him" She muttered under her breath.

"So you want to play" Yami giggled "Ok, then. Let's play" Yami expression turned dark as he used a vector to smash the tree branch that Sayuri was standing on; sending her to the ground.

Sayuri groaned as her body made contact with the ground. Slowly she sat up. "No please! Don't" Sayuri pleaded when Yami grabbed her with two vectors. Her pleas were ignored as Yami brutally ripped her body in half.

(They were pretty slow sending someone after me) Yami thought. (But did they actually believe I would show compassion just because she was a diclonius like me? Whether or not my opponent is another diclonius; I would never show any remorse for killing them).

"I need to vent out my anger. Where can I go?" Yami asked himself. Yami looked towards the direction of a local fair. "Perfect" Yami eyes flashed green. Before he left, he grabbed the hat that Sayuri was wearing and jammed it on top of his head in order to hide his hair. Yami walked while humming Lilium (a/n: opening theme to Elfen Lied).

Down below the townspeople were unaware of the horrors that would soon befall on them. For a rage filled diclonius was walking towards them. Soon they would now the meaning of; hell hath no fury like a diclonius scorned.

Me- Sorry if the chapter seemed a little. Oh well

Yami- Review please or I'll use my vectors on you! Thanks for reading


	10. Festival Massacre

Hello everyone. I would like to welcome all of you back to Domino's Diclonius. I know it's been awhile since I've last updated. This chapter is dedicated to the love of my life. Slifer-chan, this is for you (tightly huggles)

Yami: (turns to readers) as usual XxcrimsonheartxX doesn't own either Yu-Gi-Oh or Elfen Lied which belong to their respective owners and creators. Nor does her own the song Lilium or the Angel of Darkness song. She does own her OCs.

Me: (nods) that's right so please don't sue me, I can't afford a lawsuit

Yami: (singing Lilium)

Me: On to the story

"Talking"

(Thoughts)

**Song Lyrics**

Chapter 10 Festival Massacre

Yami stood on top of the hill over looking the festival below. A deep hatred for humans swept over him. After what humans have done to his father and to his kind: Yami felt like it was his duty to eradicate humans. Wipe them off the face of the earth. And there wasn't a human or Diclonius alive that could stop him.

The air was crisp and breezy. The festival lights were shining like glitter. It was a perfect night for the annual summer festival. There were food stands, toy stands and craft stands as far as the eye can see. All the people were having a grand time just enjoying themselves.

(Foolish humans) Yami's eyes narrowed at the people below. Slowly he made his way down the hill. Once he reached the bottom a very rude and drunk person bumped into him causing Yami to land on the ground. "Hey watch were you're going, you brat!" the drunk person slurred. There was surge of blood as the man's torso was brutally ripped in half.

Yami stood up and dusted himself off. Making sure that his hat was still on, he made his way further into the festival. His stomach growled a little and he caught a whiff of some delicious hot popcorn. Man was Yami hungry; he didn't have anything to eat after he was released from his container.

Walking up to the lady who was running the food stand, Yami gave the saddest puppy eyes ever and with a small voice "that smells really good lady but I don't have any money" Yami sniffed and directed his tear glazed eyes at the middle-aged woman. The woman who had somewhat gray hair and soft blue eyes gave a small "Aww, it's alright. Here you can have one for free but don't tell anyone" Kari winked at him while she handed a small bag of popcorn to Yami. Yami gave small bow and said "Thanks, Lady" with a huge smile beaming on his face.

Munching on his popcorn, Yami walked around the festival. But not before passing a vector through Kari's body and pulling out her heart. Scowling at anyone who came close to him, Yami really hated humans. Humans were nothing but vile, disgusting and murderous creatures that didn't deserve to live.

However there were only two humans that didn't get Yami's hatred and that were his mother and father. Even though he never met his mother; Yami loved her very much and from what Kurama told him, she loved him too. Yami wished that his parents were still alive, that way all three of them could be a family. All his life, Yami had always wanted a family. To know the love of a mother and father but he was cursed. Cursed to never know these things like love, friendship and other human emotions; no the only things he felt was anger, bitterness, hatred, hostility and sadness.

But he was grateful that those damn bombs were gone. Now Yami didn't have to worry about anyone activating them. Yami smirked when he thought (I wonder if any of those bastards know that no more bombs are inside my body, boy will they be in a big surprise when they try to detonate them). Yami thought about everything that has happened thus far. His release, killing Saitoh, having his arm blown off, fighting against Lucy, having the bombs removed, his father being killed, going on a rampage and now being at a festival.

Maybe humans aren't really bad after all. Yami looked down at his bag of popcorn (that was nice of that lady to give me this for free, she didn't have to) Yami sighed a little. _"Humans don't deserve to live"_ a voice said. Yami blinked "Hello? Is anyone there?" Yami asked as he whipped around to find nobody around him (that's strange, I could sworn I just heard someone)

"_Humans are nothing but vile disgusting creatures"_ the voice hissed. Yami grabbed his head and tightly shut his eyes (who are you?) _"Oh? You don't know? Why Yami, I'm you or to be more precise the darker side of you. I am the one who fills you up with hatred and bitterness" _the voice chuckled.

Inside Yami's mind; Yami sitting down with his knees to his chest, burying his head into his crossed arms. Yami tried to block out the voice but failed miserably. _"You know I'm right, why fight it? Humans killed our father. Murdered him in cold blood and it was humans who planted bombs inside our body"_ (No, stop it) Yami whimpered _"Do you honestly think anyone can ever love you? A creature that's sole existence is killing. Come on, you can't honestly tell me that you don't love to see their blood splatter on the floor, the walls. The way their faces look when you rip them apart" _The voice smirked when it saw Yami burying his head further into his arms.

The voice walked to Yami and sat in front of him. Yami looked up a small naked boy with bandages covering his entire face except for his right eye staring at him. _"You have to decide for yourself what you want in this world. You can choose between cold looks and life in the gutters or you can make the world into how you want it" _Yami stared at the boy in front of him "How do I achieve that" Yami wondered. _"It's simple all you have to do is release me from the confinements of your mind. I have more than enough power to take care of these bothersome humans. No one will ever hurt you again. Not as long as I'm still around. You can trust me"_ The boy extended his hand towards Yami who took it. Slowly the both of them stood up.

The boy's bandages fell off and Yami stared in shock as the boy standing before him, was in fact, himself. The side of himself that gave him his homicidal urges; the one that filled him with such joy when he killed someone. The darker Yami embraced his gentle side and whispered inside his ear _"Everything will be all right now"_ Yami closed his eyes " I trust you"

Yami slowly removed the hat off his head which caused the people standing near him to gasp in disgust. "What a freak!" one person screeched loudly upon seeing Yami's horns. Yami looked at the man with hate filled eyes and gave a small smirk. Five vectors slowly came out of his back. Two vectors grabbed the man's arms, two grabbed his legs and one grabbed his head. The man paled in fear once he saw five transparent arms emerging from the little boy's back.

In slow agonizing way; Yami began twisting the man's limbs. The sound of the bones crunching, the sound of the man's terrified pain filled screams gave Yami such pleasure. Yami shivered and licked his lips. Yami's eyes flashed green as he finished the pathetic sack of garbage in front of him. Giving a small laugh as the man's torso was ripped apart and the blood splattered on the dirt ground.

Behind Yami, a man wearing jeans and a black muscle shirt was sneaking up behind him. In his hand was a small rock that he picked off the ground. He raised his arm but before he could strike Yami with the rock. The sound of skin ripping was heard through out the area. Yami turned around to see Gendo clutching his left shoulder, the blood spurting out in small squirts. Gendo gasped in pain, his breathing in short breaths, his vision was weakening from the blood loss. Slowly he began to sway back and forth. "Foolish bastard" Yami spat out as all of his vectors appeared. Each one grabbed Gendo and dug their fingers into his skin. Little by little they ripped his skin off.

Gendo screamed as his skin was being brutally ripped off. Yami stared in awe at the meat under the skin. Still keeping Gendo in place with his vectors; Yami walked up to him and pressed his fingers into Gendo's right arm hard. The squishy sound caused Yami to giggle "It hurt's doesn't it?" Gendo could only whimper at this point. His voice had left him. Lifting Gendo as high as his vectors could reach. Gendo's eyes widen as the ground below him was getting smaller and smaller. Looking down he saw Yami giving a small wave before letting his vectors go. Time seemed to pass bit by bit; as his body was slowly meeting the ground. Gendo could feel every bone in his body breaking once he hit the ground. The pain was excruciating, nothing he ever felt before in his life.

Yami smiled as he gazed at the broken, bloody body at his feet. Noticing that Gendo was slightly twitching Yami lifted up his foot and smashed into Gendo's chest. The sound of squishing was heard cause Yami to giggle in glee.

The festival was in an uproar. Screams were heard as everyone was running as far and fast as they could from Yami. Everyone in an eleven distance from Yami had their body viciously hacked, blood flowed like a river. No the blood could never be washed out since it was deeply setting into the ground. No matter how much water and soap will be used, the people will soon learn that nothing washes out blood no matter hard they try. The stain may be gone on their skin but inside their soul it will never be gone. The scars from this night will make them remember how dangerous a Diclonius can be.

Yami will make them remember the pain that is currently inside his heart and soul. And how fucked up the world truthfully is. (Let the bloodbath began) Yami began walking towards to the crowd (I want their blood to be on everything. I want them to know the pain I'm feeling)

All twenty six vectors started smashed every stand in the vicinity. Grabbing a beam of wood, Yami hurled into the back of a woman's head; her skull was crushed beyond recognition. Dental records would have to be used to identify her. With swift and fatal precision every beam stuck ten people in their legs, arms, torsos and heads.

One person was pinned down by the back of his knees when a pole sliced thru him. Giving a scream of agony, he grabbed the pole and gently lifted his leg up to take the pole off. However a vector held him down, slightly turning his head to see Yami giving a tsk tsk sound. Yami walked up to him "I don't think so" Yami spat out as he commanded his vectors to grab every pole around him. Every pole struck him in an instant.

Soon two police cars arrived at the scene. Two police officers stepped out of their vehicles "All right freeze!" The blonde officer commanded "I'm only going to say this again, step away from the crowd" Pointing his gun at Yami who in turn just ripped the officers' arm off. Soon other vectors ripped apart the two officers. Blood and guts were splattered on the ground causing Yami to laugh sadistically.

People began twitching on the ground as their organs were being ripped out in a cruel fashion. Oh how Yami loved the sounds everyone was making. It was a nice melody to his ears. The blood was bright crimson and shined beautifully in the light. (Blood is so striking and warm) Yami kneeled down and dipped his fingers in the puddle of rich crimson warm blood. Bringing them to his lips, his tongue darted out and softly licked them clean (And it tastes awesome).

After awhile there was nothing left at the festival. Bodies were scattered across the area, stands were ruined and blood was running down like a river. It was a gruesome sight and not for the faint of heart. By the end of the massacre over two hundred people was mercilessly murdered.

Yami's eye colored changed from crimson to green and in a monotone voice "I'll destroy you, all of you" Yami closed his eyes as he began singing. His soft angelic voice rang out as he walked away from the carnage.

"**Os iusti meditabitur sapientiam **

**Et lingua eius loquetur iudicium **

**Beatus vir qui suffert tentationem **

**Quoniam cum probatus fuerit **

**Accipiet coronam vitae **

**Kyrie, Ignis Divine, Eleison **

**Oh quam sancta, quam serena **

**Quam benigna, quam amoena **

**Oh castitatis lilium"**

A few hours later a lady and gentle men dressed in professional suits observed the scene before them "Yes sir number thirty five has been here" Soushi paused "Judging by how fresh the blood is, I can say that it's been a few hours that has passed" Yuri nodded before saying "I understand sir consider it done" Yuri shut his cell off ending the call. Turning to his colleague; a young woman in her early twenties with black hair and crimson streaks. Her eyes were black with a slight crimson tint. Her hair was up in a half bun. She was dressed in a black skirt and a white button up shirt

"Zael, I need you to-"Soushi was cut off as Zael's own vectors appeared and tore Soushi apart. Looking at Soushi, Zael gave a small giggle "Stupid human" Zael's eyes narrowed in seriousness (Yami, where are you? There's only so much I can do on my own to help you. Please be careful out there) Yes, Zael was also a diclonius although she wasn't as powerful as Yami is. Zael was still more powerful than Lucy was. Zael had fifteen vectors with a range of eight meters. Zael had always thought of Yami as a dear little brother. Yami was precious to her and there wasn't anything she wouldn't do for him.

Zael hated violence and avoided it as much as she could but once someone threatened someone she loved. Zael's homicidal rages would appear and once that happened she was as deadly as Yami was. But no one knew she was a diclonius because she didn't have horns nor were her eyes crimson save for the tint in her eye color also her hair wasn't pink like the other diclonius.

Zael gave a sigh and walked away from the area. Singing to herself; her favorite song in the world. A song that fit her so well it was Angel of Darkness.

"**Angel of darkness  
Angel of darkness  
The world is in your hand  
But I will fight until the end **

Angel of darkness  
Angel of darkness  
Don't follow your command  
But I will fight and I will stand

When darkness falls  
Pain is all  
The Angel of Darkness  
will leave behind  
and I will fight

The love is lost  
beauty and light  
have vanished from  
garden of delight 

The dreams are gone  
midnight has come  
the darkness is our new kingdom 

**Angel of darkness  
Angel of darkness  
The world is in your hand  
But I will fight until the end **

Angel of darkness  
Angel of darkness  
Don't follow your command  
But I will fight and I will stand

**  
****  
Hunt goes on  
deep in the night  
time to pray  
down on your knees  
you can't hide from the  
eternal light  
until my last  
breath I will fight( I will fight...) **

Now realize  
the stars they die  
darkness has  
fallen in paradise

but we'll be strong  
and we will fight  
against the  
creatures of the night 

**Angel of darkness  
Angel of darkness  
the world is in your hand  
but I will fight until the end **

Angel of darkness  
Angel of darkness  
don't follow your command  
but I will fight and I will stand" 

Yami: Yay, the chapter is finally updated! ( jumps for joy) I got to go on a killing spree! Whee

Me: (rises eyebrow) Yami? Are you still suffering from the effects from our hot coco that we drank earlier?

Yami: (shakes head before giggling like a sugar-high maniac) I'm going to make another snow angel (runs outside)

Me: (Turns to readers) please review. As for me I'm going to play in the snow with Yami (runs after Yami and gets pelted by a snowball) that's it, you are going down (makes her own snowball and chases Yami around the yard)

Yami: (sticking tongue out) you can't catch me

**  
**

Author's notes: before I forget here are the English lyrics for Lilium.

The mouth of the just shall meditate wisdom,

And his tongue shall speak judgment.

Blessed is the man, who endures temptation,

For when he has been tried,

He shall receive the crown of life.

O Lord, o Divine Fire, have mercy!

O how sacred, how fair,

How kind, how delightful,

O lily of chastity.

Until next time, bye (waves)


End file.
